The Love Story of Clove and Thomas
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Clove is able to love, the one person to love her back is a boy named Thomas. Read here their love story.


**The Love Story of Clove and Thomas**

**I like to explain a little bit about this story before we get started. This love story has connections to my other story known as The GX Games. And that connection is the couple of Clove and Thomas. But this story is played before the GX Games so it's not necessary to read the GX Games to understand this story. Furthermore as you might already guessed this is a fan made couple by myself, if you don't like the idea then don't read this story.**

**Alright that was not enough of this rant, now enjoy this story.**

Thomas' POV

Although I originally live in District 8, I occasionally come to District 2.

It's family and stuff. Various relatives of mine live here in District 2. And one day, I didn't knew it would happen, I guess nobody does. But one that one day everything changed for me. I was in District 2 for my uncle's 45th birthday. I was standing into an entire crowd during a big festival held that day. I was 13 at that time.

The crowd was very big and the festival would go on until the late hours. At least it was still mid day so I had all the time in the world. My parents where with my uncle, along with my younger sister.

I stood on the street filled with people but I haven't yet moved a feet. I have looked around but haven't yet doing anything. But then when I turned my head an inch to the right my life changed forever.

A few steps away in another big crowd I saw a pair of cold dark eyes. Her hair was dark brown and she was a little bit smaller then me, but probably the same age as me. Our eyes met.

I don't think I'm able to fully explain what happened here right now. It was like all of a sudden everything around me faded away except for her, she only stood there in the distance, beginning to walk my way.

It was something I couldn't explain. Perhaps it was a magnetic pull that brought us together, maybe it was fate, but whatever it was it was something that I couldn't explain. But we walked closer to each other, and nothing came in the way. Until finally we stood before each other and our hands touched each other.

She looked into my eyes, first they looked cold and dark, they still did actually, but with a hint of curiosity, for me.

"I'm Thomas."

"I'm Clove."

It was from that moment on, I didn't know it yet, but a beautiful time would come for me in a world so dark.

We spend the rest of the carnival together with each other. We got to know each other better as the day passes. But eventually all good things come to an end. And I had to go back to my District, but promised to return to see her again. And she would wait.

* * *

And indeed it would happen that we had to return to District 2 to visit our relatives. And yet I saw her again waiting for my arrival.

From time to time if I went and go from District 2 to my home in 8. I couldn't stop thinking about her. And in that time we did several things, we went to the beach, sat together just the two of us. And she even showed me the training center ones, man she was good with knifes.

And then one day, we knew each other for about half a year now. And then she asked me all of a sudden.

"Thomas, I have to tell you something. The day we saw each other, it felt weird but I felt like I was connected to you. I can't explain this, and I know this doesn't sound like me but…Thomas will you be my boyfriend?"

I looked at her. For once her eyes didn't show a cold-blooded, heartless career tribute. But a girl longing for love, and I to, was longing for love.

"Yes I will, and to tell you the truth. I've always felt the same about you" I said to her.

And her soft lips touched mine, sealing our love with a first true love kiss.

I, Thomas Quantum was now the happiest man alive.

* * *

Months passed by and we saw each other from time to time. And soon we both turned 14 and I especially came for her birthday.

I bought her a very special gift. And when I gave it to her, I was sure she would probably pass out. A shining new knife with our letters, T+C engraved into it. When she saw it, she jumped me and tackled me to the ground, and kissing me like it was the last day of her life.

And then my birthday came and she personally came to District 8. She had given me the best present ever, her eternal love in one passionate night.

"I'm yours" we both said that night.

And then the year passed as quick as it begun. Clove and me where still together, still as strong and nobody who tried to break us apart.

However the fact that she was a career tribute, and would probably volunteer for the Hunger Games still haunted me from time to time. She said she would do her best to spend every minute with me before she eventually had to go.

In the training center they saw the ruthless, cold-blooded Clove, but when she was me I saw a girl I grew to fall in love with, and she with me. She had two sides, and I loved both of them.

And one night, while we where almost fast asleep she asked me this.

"Thomas you love me right?"

I nodded and said "yes more then anything. Why do you ask?"

She smiled "it's just that. If I ever have to go fight in the Games, then I will have something to really fight for. I will return for you" she said.

I held my arms tighter around and pulled her against me "I know" I kissed the top of her forehead and we drifted of in sleep together.

* * *

Clove's POV

This frilly orange dress that I was wearing wasn't really my type. But hey, what have to say about this.

The reason why I would wear this right now is because of the prom that was held today at my old school. Everyone had to come, and luckily I had Thomas with me this time.

Some people, including my father thought I was weak for being his girlfriend. I know I'm supposed to be a career tribute and volunteer for the Hunger Games. But even through I'm still supposed to be that, Thomas makes everything feel so right, he makes me feel loved, like nobody else ever did.

He walked next to me. Our fingers entangled as we made our way into the school and to the dance floor. A very nice song started to play and he led me to the dance floor, this would be the first time I ever danced with someone.

He placed his hands around my waist and held me close as we moved together on the music.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes,  
And catch the last weekend of the last week,  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced.  
Another sun soaked season fades away._

_You have stolen my heart._  
_You have stolen my heart._

Everybody looked at us while we danced. But I couldn't care less of what they thought, to be honest it felt like everything went dark and the only thing I could see was Thomas smiling at me.

_Invitation only grand farewells._  
_Crash the best one, of the best ones._  
_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight._

_You have stolen my heart._  
_You have stolen my heart._

_And from the ballroom floor we are a celebration._  
_One good stretch before our hibernation._  
_Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well, sleep well._  
_Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well._

_You have stolen,_  
_You have stolen,_  
_You have stolen my heart._

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels._  
_You are the best one, of the best ones._  
_We all look like we feel._

_You have stolen my,_  
_You have stolen my,_  
_You have stolen my heart._

It was then that I truly felt myself alive. He made me feel alive.

And I kissed him, for all he was worth.

* * *

My name was called out at the reaping.

And a few minutes later, my friends and family came to say there goodbye, the Peacekeepers gave me a little more time. I just had to wait. I had to see Thomas now.

One of the peacekeepers stepped into the room "miss you have to go to the train now" he said. I shook my head and said "no I have to wait for my boyfriend, come on give us at least the time to say goodbye."

"Sorry miss I can't do that" the peacekeeper said and he and one of his colleagues grabbed me by my arms and let me outside.

"Clove" I heard someone scream.

I turned my head and saw Thomas running my way, with ease I broke from the grip of the peacekeepers and ran his way, flying into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here" I whispered into his ear. He held me tight saying "I walk a thousand miles just to see you, but I beg of you don't go" he pleaded. "I have no choice, but I'm a career, I will win, and I will come back for you" I said to him.

He looked at me and I could see a tear rolling over his cheek. "I will wait for you. No matter what" he said. We kissed each other.

This was probably the last time we would ever kiss. So with all my might I pushed my lips to his, until the peacekeepers separated us. And it was impossible to break from their tight grip. All I could do was watch my beloved boy as he saw me leave. It was a heartbreaking scene.

* * *

Thomas' POV

I looked on the big screen and saw my girlfriend in fight with the fire girl.

And then all of a sudden the big guy from District 11 picked up my girlfriend and slammed her repeatedly against the steel wall. And soon she laid there, all life lost from her eyes.

I stood without saying a thing. My parents and my sister knew very well how much pain I was in right now. I walked out of my house shutting the door behind me with a loud bang.

I ran away, many tears rolled down my face.

**2 years later…**

_The book of love is long and boring  
No one can lift the damn thing  
It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing  
But I  
I love it when you read to me  
And you  
You can read me anything._

_The book of love has music in it  
In fact that's where music comes from  
Some of it is just transcendental  
Some of it is just really dumb  
But I  
I love it when you sing to me  
And you  
You can sing me anything._

_The book of love is long and boring  
And written very long ago  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
And things we're all too young to know._

_But I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings  
And I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings  
And I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings  
You ought to give me wedding rings._

I listened to this song far to much. But it reminds of all the good times I had with Clove, the Games had ended. I was glad that the District 11 guy Thresh was dead. I was flipping trough a book of memories of Clove and me.

With various pictures. Our first year as a couple, when we went to the beach, she looked so beautiful in her swimsuit. Her birthday, my birthday and many other events. Like her prom.

This was my book of love.

Clove had stolen my heart. And people constantly told me I had to move on, but I didn't want to, still I loved her. But no longer could I feel her arms around me or her lips on mine, or the way she would always hold her knife at me when we would sleep in the same bed together just in case I didn't accidently kicked her.

I laid the book back on my nightstand and decided to just lay back. Thinking about her like I've done for the past two years, and with a new special Hunger Games coming up, I might get picked. But it didn't matter to me, nothing did anymore since Clove was no more in my life.

I guess, not everyone gets their happy ever after.

**Love it, hate it, review it. I hope everyone likes it and my apologies if everything went a big quick. But I hoped you all liked it. Have a fine day (or night) everyone.**

**Lord Shockwave.**


End file.
